User blog:Cursed warrior 343/Salent
NAME: Salent Real Name: Bob Marshal Powers: Enhanced condition (via armor) Weapon profiency Improbable Weapon Proficiency Chaos empowerment Alien mind Cheating Morality transcendence shows signs of omnimalevolence Supernatural Criminology Intuition (there are some criminals who are geniuses at crime but only at the natural level. Salent can do atrocities that are beyond normal human capability gaining information and executing plans in the most impossible of ways) Fearlessness ( in fact, he laughs in the face of fear.... literally) Madness combat (he fights in a very sadistic, brutal, and unpredictable way that makes him very dangerous) Persuasion (he is adept in influencing the minds of the sane and insane no matter what the physiology or powers) Chaotic Vision (and he is already insane so he does not have to worry about the limitation) Crime Inducement (he has become such a symbol of chaos and violence that crimes happen simply by his presence alone) 'Backstory:' Salent is a psycho-sociopath who lives to see the death of everything and everyone ever known in existence and is classified as a true monster. Commiting atrocites and doing even worse ones to surpass them, He also seems to have no known weaknesses and is willing to give his life if it means the death of uncountable people. Before he was Salent he was known as Bob Marshal. Bob was born into a family torn apart by rage and falling apart at the seems. From the day he could walk he always had a part of his mind that wasn't human. For most of his life he always felt as if he was a mask for something greater. And as Bob matured the volatile side grew more refined. His family members always used him as a punching bag whenever they were mad, which was often, this combined with the fact that his parents had more affection for his brother further drove him to violent thoughts in which he soon thought it would be best to get rid of his entire family. After killing them he was left broken and alone were he then took the lowest jobs for the most terrible of employers. One of them being a powerful mob boss, for years he had to fetch things like some dog and being talked down to. Taking all the terrible things without concern until one night he was commanded to assassinate one of the mob bosses competitors. Afraid of killing at the time he was scared at first thinking it would be terrible but when he finally found the competitor and killing him surprisingly quickly Bob left expressing the last emotion he thought he would feel: confusion. When he got home he was hit with a massive headache which soon turned out to be a "vision" which permanently left him changed and so he accepted his true murdering sociopathic personality. Bob Marshal was dead and now there was only Salent. He then found a menacing set of body armor and deadly experimental weapons that in his words "matched his personality". After that he then proceeded to kill his abusive past employers by brutally murdering them one by one and losing his humanity and morality along the way. These days Salent is a master at causing chaos and his insanity makes him a nightmarish opponent to fight. Salent is willing to kill anybody no matter their reputation or powers. Despite the fact that he is clearly deranged he has a plan. He is naturally amoral therfore he cares very little for good or evil. So his plan was to literally destroy the world by gathering the worst of humanity (calling them "wolves") to attack the best of humanity (calling them "shepards") until evil won. He would then proceed to provoke them and turn them against each other making them kill each other until he was the only one left standing, laughing at their stupidity. With his supernatural crime intuition he has practically turned evil into an art form. He may like guns and knives but beyond that his choice of equipment is anything but simple. He can create disasters that can rival a Calamity Embodiment, Be as volatile that it rivals a Violence Embodiment, and killed enough people to surpass a Death Embodiment Personality On the outside Salent seems like any deranged criminal with an evil laugh and an extreme way of talking. But that is only the outer layer of his personality, He will often imitate the emotions of the majority of the group he is in (Example: if he was in an RP and the majority of members where curious about everyone else then he would act the same). The inner layer was a sinister, evil, chaotic, part that relishes the suffering of humanity. Salent is very unpredictable and often uses unconventional methods for his crimes, making them more elaborate. Also, unlike most crazed villians he commits crimes because of the details and "art" as he calls it and not because of the emotions of his victims Other Recent crimes Equipment: his body armor conceals: two wrist-mounted blades gun holsters grenade-like canisters for many different kinds of psychoactive chemicals and poisons USB's to insert computer viruses 'Themes:' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cD8EPdn5Ctg * *Salent (Before the vision that altered his mind) walks into an empty church and sees a statue of Mary* This song plays Evil Without Reason 'Quotes:' "To kill for oneself is murder, to kill for your country is patriotism, ...to kill for entertainment is harmless (laughs)"-One of his frequent lines "I think i'll kill you, then use you for targeting pratice"-Salent to a crime boss "Why this plan? (laughs) kill one man and your a murderer, kill them all and your a god"- When Urban Knightasked him of the purpose of his true plan "You think I'm on their side-(laughs) no, I have no need for slobs like them, no, what I am after are wolves. Wolves that can kill those stronger than them. Wolves that will destroy for the simplest of reasons. Wolves that will attack each other"- Salent explaining one part of his master plan "People who do things because of happiness and joy. Are people running away from the fact that they have no purpose. Who chose to live in a false reality of laughs and giggles. Now I have killed a LOT of people but at least I am sure of my purpose (laughs sinisterly)"- Salent to an anti-nihilistic hero Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet